In the Founders' time
by Eleanor Branstone
Summary: Hermione finds a book in the Restricted section. When she opens it she and Snape are sucked into the time of the Four Founders. HG/SS.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione took notes as fast as she could, as her History of Magic Professor talked about the Four Founders: Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. They were the four wizards that made Hogwarts. Hermione had read about them in Hogwarts: A History, but her teacher explained that there wasn't much information left about them. They lived about a thousand years ago, and it was hard to keep myths from the truth after such a long time. Even the oldest books sometimes didn't tell the truth, because they could been made years after the true date.  
  
They of course had had lessons about the four wizards and witches before, but this time the students had to make a big essay.  
  
The ghost gave them homework. They had to write about the Four Founders of Hogwarts, the making of Hogwarts. Well, shortly said, about everything that happened in Hogwarts when the Founders existed.  
  
Hermione could manage that. But as always, Hermione Granger wanted to know more than other people and that was why she now buried herself into the Restricted Section of the library. She had permission to read all the books about that subject she wanted.  
  
Hermione had been a Prefect for two years, and now she was a Head Girl, that meant she had the trust of all the teachers. She passed the librarian and had gone to the darkest corner of the forbidden bookcases. It looked scary here, but Hermione had been here enough times in the last few years to not be afraid anymore. She had never been in this corner, though, where the darkest books were. She had permission to read them, though. Only Head Girl or Boy and teachers were allowed at this part of the Restricted Section, because other students would probably not been able to handle what was in them.  
  
Although Hermione had enough books collected from the rest of the library (actually, she had all the books that were in the library that told about Hogwarts or one of the founders).  
  
It was obvious that not even the librarian had been here in years. It was dusty and the books looked like they weren't touched for ages.  
  
Hermione start to look. There weren't any titles, so she had to open the books carefully. She saw some horrible things. Dark Art books, she didn't think would be allowed in Hogwarts.  
  
It took more than two hours for her to find a black book, in the most unexpected place on a shelf, high above the others. There were four colours on it: Red, Green, Yellow and Blue. The four colours of the four houses.  
  
She quickly took it to a corner of the library. It was really quiet at this time of the day. All the students waited for the last moment to do their homework, and usually there were only Ravenclaw students in here at Friday evening. On Sunday, the library was always over full.  
  
Hermione decided to look at the other books first. So she began with reading them.  
  
~*~  
  
It was nearly ten o'clock when the librarian came to Hermione.  
  
"Dear, I have to close the library now," the woman said softly. She looked really tired. She was actually very friendly, as long as you treated books with respect. Hermione always did that.  
  
"But I have only one book to read!" Hermione complained.  
  
"You can take that to your common room, Hermione," Madam Price said, while yawning. "It's alright. But bring it back immediately tomorrow morning."  
  
"Of course," Hermione said smiling.  
  
She quickly put the other books back at their place and left the library in a hurry. She couldn't wait to open this book.  
  
Then she realised she had to do her round today. It was now ten thirty. Damn.  
  
Hermione but the old book in her bag. She had responsibilities as a Head Girl. Every Friday an Saturday night she had to patrol for a couple of hours.  
  
Hermione signed as she walked down the stairs quietly. She had to patrol the dungeons first. Sleepily she rubbed her eyes. She realised to late, that somebody else was rubbing in his eyes to, the same moment as she did. They bumped into each other, and fell down the stairs.  
  
Hermione felt dizzy. She hit her head on the stone floor. She tried to stand up, but noticed that somebody was lying on her. Even though she couldn't see clear, she still recognised the greasy hair and that nose. This was a nightmare. She had bumped into Severus Snap, and he was clearly pissed.  
  
*  
  
She could feel Snape getting of her and pulling her up in his arms. He carried her somewhere, although she couldn't see where.  
  
Hermione felt herself falling in sleep in those save arms.  
  
*  
  
"Miss Granger!" Someone growled.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and waited until her view became clear. She could now see the pissed of Potions Master standing before her in the potions room.  
  
"You have been sleeping there for over five minutes!" He said irritated. "You have duties as a Head Girl, and one of them is that you have to look out of your eyes when you walk down the stairs! You stupid girl!"  
  
Hermione was speechless. She was still a bit dizzy, but was felling more awake by every word Snape said. This wasn't good. He talked for another minute, telling her she was a bad Head Girl, while shaking his head.  
  
"Eh, Professor Snape?" She tried carefully, when he had paused for a couple of seconds. "I have to go patrolling now, don't you think, Sir?"  
  
He looked at her like he was going to explode. He pulled her bag, with the book in it, up and gave it to her, almost throwing it.  
  
Hermione gave a little scream. In the bag was that old book! What if it was ripped or something? Madam Price was going to kill her! She was never going to lend her a book again in her whole live!  
  
Hermione took it out quickly and was relieved that there was nothing wrong with it. She slowly opened the first page, looking if any page was injured. Snape was looking at her like some sort of a mad man.  
  
August 23, 998' read the first page. It looked like a diary, Hermione noticed.  
  
"Miss Granger, what do you think your doing?" Snape said coldly, trying to control his temper. He grabbed the book, in an attempt to close it, as he wanted to get rid of this 'stupid girl'.  
  
But before Hermione could close the book, it felt like some sort of a wind was sucking her and Snape into the book. Everything became black.  
  
(()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (())  
  
"We still haven't found a Charms and Potions teacher. We only have a week before our first students will arrive," said a man's voice.  
  
"Wait a second," said a woman's voice. "Do you hear that? I believe we have visitors."  
  
Four heads looked behind them, as a woman and a man were lying on the floor. They both opened their eyes, to see their faces.  
  
"Maybe they're lost wizards," said a third, female voice.  
  
"Could be. Do you think their enemies?" Asked a forth, male voice.  
  
"I don't thinks so, Salazar. They don't look dangerous," said the first voice.  
  
Hermione could see clearly now, as could Snape. They knew now they were facing the Four Founders of Howarts. Their jaw dropped.  
  
"Are you here for the place for a Charms and Potions teacher?" Asked a woman with long, dark blonde hair and friendly blue eyes, but something in her eyes showed she was a strict woman.  
  
Snape stood up and helped Hermione up.  
  
"We accidentally ended up here," Snape said, his voice cold as ever.  
  
"So, you Apparated," said a man with green eyes and blond hair, that looked like silver in the light that was coming through a window. His voice sounded like Snape's. But the man that had to be Salazar Slytherin wasn't ugly, like Hermione imagined him to be, but actually quite handsome. As was the man standing next to him. He had red hair, even redder than Ron's, like that was possible, and kind brown eyes.  
  
"Not exactly," said Snape.  
  
"Well, you seem like wizards to me. This could be a good thing," said another woman. She had to be Helga Hufflepuff. Her voice was real friendly and she was kind of short, but glowed something warm out of her. Something motherly, like Ron's mother. She had black hair and light green eyes. "Are you maybe interested in being an Potions teacher or a Charms one?"  
  
"Come on Helga," said Godric Gryffindor. "Let's explain them a little bit first, before hitting them with questions. "This is Hogwarts, the first real school to teach magic. I'm Godric Gryffindor, and this is Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. In about a week time students from all around will come to attend our school. There will also attend muggleborn wizards and witches." He glanced over at Slytherin, who looked grumpy. "We sent all the children around eleven years letters by owl to ask them to come here to learn magic. We visit muggleborns personally."  
  
"How do you like it so far?" Asked Helga, smiling. "We're actually quite proud of our school. So, are you two interested? You have magical experience, or not?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said. "I'm actually quite good at Charms and Severus here is a real good Potions Master." She didn't know how to handle this well, but she decided to make the best of it and play it along.  
  
"Well, that's great news!" Helga said happily.  
  
"Are you purebloods?" Asked Salazar.  
  
"Don't be so rude, Salazar!" Helga said sharply. "That doesn't matter one bit."  
  
Salazar growled.  
  
"Or had you other plans maybe? Do you have a home and children, or so?" Godric asked friendly.  
  
"No," Snape said sharply. Hermione gave him a look.  
  
"Now," Helga said excited, "do you accept the job?"  
  
"Yes," Snape said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"That's great!" Helga said. "You seem like two fine people."  
  
"It's not possible for them to apparate here. I've build a barrier. Maybe I should make it stronger," Slytherin muttered. He walked out of the round room, which was in a tower.  
  
"We of course have to see if you are capable of the job," said Rowena. "A test would be good."  
  
"Yes, I believe so," said Godric excited.  
  
"Rowena is the best Charmer of us four," Helga said, giggling.  
  
"Thank you, Helga," Rowena said, smiling at her friend. They seemed to be close. She turned to Hermione. "Well, let's see what kind of spells you know. You must be of a wizarding family, or else you wouldn't know magic."  
  
Hermione chose not to response. She showed the three great wizards a couple of very advanced spells she knew. They were really impressed.  
  
"It's rare that such a young woman like you can do spells like that," said Rowena. "I've never heard of your names before."  
  
"We're not very known in this area," Snape lied.  
  
"Well, that explains," said Helga, smiling at them. "Well, I believe you are up to the task. How about you Mr Snape? Godric is a very good at potions, maybe you two should go to the dungeons and try something out. We'll see you at dinner in a couple of hours in the Great Hall."  
  
The two men nodded and disappeared through the door.  
  
Hermione was a bit confused. Had the diary brought them back in time? But how was that possible? She had read about diaries with memories in it, but it never took you 'Back in Time'. Helga smiled at Hermione.  
  
"So, what's about you and Severus?" Helga asked.  
  
"Well, we're not together, actually," Hermione said.  
  
"That's a shame!" Helga said surprised. "You look like such a nice couple!"  
  
"They don't actually," Rowena said. "Severus looks like he could use a good night of sleep. But Hermione, in the contrary, looks like she can take on the whole world. How old are you, if I might ask."  
  
"Nineteen," Hermione said. That was actually true. She became eighteen in September, but when she used the Time Turner in her third year, she had magically made the day much longer. In three terms she had made a whole year extra.  
  
"That's really young!" Said Helga. "So, who was your teacher? It wasn't Severus, was it?"  
  
"Well, actually, he was. He was my potions teacher, but I also had other teachers," Hermione said.  
  
"So you come from a wealthy family then," said Rowena. "We all do actually. We all come from a long line of wizarding families. Only Godric is a muggleborn. An old wizard had found out about his talent and taught him everything he knew, and then let all his money and books to him when he died. It made Godric a great wizard. I'm glad Salazar doesn't mind him being a muggleborn. He actually only wanted purebloods in our school, but us three decided against it."  
  
"Come on," Helga said. "Enough of that serious stuff. Let us guide you through the castle. And than I'll show you your rooms. We have two rooms and offices next to each other, so you and Severus can be close." Helga gave Hermione a grin.  
  
Hermione decided to tell the two women the truth. "Eh, Professor Hufflepuff?"  
  
"You can call me Helga. Even though you work for us, you can call us by our first names."  
  
"The truth is, that…" It was hard to explain. "That Professor Snape and I actually come from the future. It was some sort of spell on a book. It took us from 1998 to now. 998 if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"Well, that's a long time!" Helga said surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione," Rowena said. "We can't time travel in this time. I think you and Severus are stuck here, until you find some way to get back."  
  
Hermione got tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, dear," Helga said, while taking her hand and squeezing in it softly. "You'll find a way soon. And until then you can stay here and teach the students. You'll have enough free time to find a way to go back. You don't need to worry. We'll help too."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said.  
  
"This is actually our tenth year that our school exists," Helga said, changing the subject. "We have over two hundred students now in our school. That's quite a lot, we think. To be true, the four of us were only around twenty-five years old when we decided to start the school. Everybody said we were crazy. Four young, but still brilliant, witches and wizards, making a school in a castle. Everybody knows it's not a nice time for wizards. If you show magical ability as a muggleborn, you could be burned! It's terrible really. Especially for those muggleborns. That's why we wanted to teach the children. Purebloods are always taught by their own family, of course, but still most of them are now at Hogwarts. We teach all the subjects. Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Dark Arts, although that's more like Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Salazar likes to call it Dark Arts. And then there is Care of Magical Creatures. That's really important in the magical world. And there's also…"  
  
"Helga," Rowena interrupted, "I think Hermione has been studying on this school for years."  
  
"Oh, I forgot about that," Helga said giggling. "Well, to change the subject again, I think you'll need a couple of other clothes. These look quite strange to me. I have some robes and shoes you can have. They are worn, but I hope you don't mind. I am a little shorter than you, but I think I can make them al little longer for you."  
  
"That would be great!" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, come on then. I want you to see your bedroom and office. I think a tour around the castle isn't needed."  
  
"I have some letters I need to write," Rowena said. "I'm going to my office. It's near Ravenclaw house, so I can keep a save look on my students."  
  
"See you at dinner, Rowena," Helga said, while she took Hermione out of the round room, that Hermione recognised as Dumbledore's office when she took a better look of it. "Come, first I'll give you my robes and then I'll show your room. I think Rowena is going to tell Godric and Salazar about that you come from the future, so you don't need to bother telling them."  
  
Hermione walked with Helga to the entrance and then they walked down stairs, that didn't lead to a dungeon, but to a happy hall, that was a little smaller than the Great Hall. There were paintings all over the hall.  
  
"The Hufflepuff house is there, behind that painting," she pointed at a moving painting of Helga Hufflepuff herself. Hermione had seen that painting before, because she had been in the Hufflepuff house several times before. Once, in the beginning of the year, she had to go down here because some Slytherin students had made a mess of the common room. It was still a riddle how they came in there anyway. "And behind this statue is my office. And in my office is another painting to my bedroom." She said the password (newt) and opened the door that appeared. There was a beautiful office. Most of the things in it were yellow, so that it looked like the whole office shone some kind of invisible light. "I just love yellow," Helga said smiling. "Come on, behind that painting is my bedroom."  
  
There was a painting with a badger on it, who was looking at Hermione curiously. Hermione was to busy with looking around the office to notice the password. There appeared a yellow door, and they entered.  
  
The bedroom wasn't all yellow, but the most of it was in the most beautiful sort of wood she had ever seen. There were many closets.  
  
"I love clothes. I usually only wear my clothes a couple of times. I'm lucky I have a lot of money, or else I would die. So you can have many robes and shoes, if you don't mind them being worn."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind at all," Hermione said.  
  
"So, in what house were you anyway? You are very friendly, maybe Hufflepuff? You seem like a very smart girl. Were you in Rowena's house?"  
  
"No, I was in Gryffindor," Hermione answered.  
  
"That's a shame. Hufflepuff is a real good house. But Gryffindor is a real good house to be in also. I bet you're real proud."  
  
Helga opened the doors and revealed what seemed hundreds of dresses and robes. She took out ten dresses and matching robes and shoes and cast spells on them so that Hermione would fit them.  
  
"There. I have seen my clothes maker casting those spells so many times before, that I know them by now. You can have all those things. I never wear them anyway."  
  
The robes seemed to be made of the best material and it had to be very expensive.  
  
"Thank you Helga," Hermione said.  
  
"You're welcome," Helga said smiling. "I'll let the elves take those to you room later. Now, I think it's time for dinner. Shall we go?" Hermione nodded.  
  
Hermione always wanted to be a teacher after she finished school, but she hadn't even finished it! How was she supposed to teach the seventh years? She would worry about that later.  
  
"What happened to the Charms and Potions teachers?" Hermione asked, while she and Helga were walking to the Great Hall to eat.  
  
"The Potions master poisoned himself. He was quite the experimental person. It was stupid that he always tasted the potions himself. And the Charms teacher is married. With a student to be honest. She was a seventh year. She graduated last year. They got married, and they live at a little castle not far from here since this summer. They make a beautiful pair."  
  
They entered the Great Hall, that didn't look different from a thousand years later. It already had the enchanted sealing and the four tables and the head table. Slytherin, Gryffindor and two other men sat at the table. Rowena smiled when she saw the two other women. They sat next to her. Hermione smiled when she saw Severus Snape talking to Godric Gryffindor about potions. Never in a million years had she imagined seeing this picture. Head of Slytherin and Gryffindor himself, talking to each other. If only Harry and Ron were here.  
  
Suddenly she realised she didn't exactly knew how long it was until she was going to see her best friends again.  
  
Hermione ate silently, while listening to Snape talking to Godric Gryffindor. They had an argument about how to make a certain potion.  
  
"Easy men," Rowena interrupted. "You know Severus comes from thousand years in the future. The knowledge of potion making is surely improved by then. And as you told yourself Godric, you have seen Severus is a very good Potion maker, so stop it!" She looked at them both dangerously, and somehow both of them stopped talking.  
  
Everyone ate his dinner in silence. Helga tried to cheer everybody up by talking about the students that were coming next week. Only Rowena and Hermione joined the conversation. Hermione looked over at the other two teachers. One of them, who had a long grey beard and tired eyes, was their Herbology teacher. The other one had blond hair and a pale face and eyes even darker than Snape's. She was surprised when she heard that his name was Felix Malfoy. He was the Transfiguration teacher. The teacher of Care of Magical Creatures was outside. Helga told her he was a man who didn't like spending time with people. He always ate alone and he lived in his little house on the grounds. Helga told him he was a werewolf. He could talk with animals, that's what made him a good Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He was only dangerous sometimes, when it was full moon. When he was sick, a couple of days in the month, Rowena would teach the students. Rowena also taught the students special lessons a couple of hours a week. Those subjects were Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and they were only given to fifth years and up and only once a week.  
  
"The Dark Arts teacher will come in a couple of days. I don't really like him. He never likes a conversation. He's really strict to the students. Even stricter then Rowena. Rowena is actually a real good teacher. And really smart. Well, enough about the teachers." Helga stood up, as did all the others. They finished eating and were walking to their bedrooms. "Goodnight Godric, Salazar. See you tomorrow Felix. Bye Jason," Helga said. "Come on Severus. I'll take you and Hermione to your office and bedroom."  
  
As they walked up the stairs Helga began explaining some things about the lessons and the students. On the second floor she stopped and pointed at a door.  
  
"That's your office, Severus. Inside there's a painting. Tell the password 'centaur tail' and it will become a door. And there, on the other side of the hall, that's your office Hermione. The password is 'phoenix feather'. I think I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."  
  
She smiled at the two new teachers and disappeared down the stairs.  
  
"Miss Granger," Snape said, with his usual cold voice. "Would you come into my office." It wasn't a question.  
  
Hermione entered the office. It was a simple one that could be decorated as you wished.  
  
"Sit down, Miss Granger," he ordered, while pointing at the chair.  
  
Hermione obeyed and sat down. Then Snape explode.  
  
"What the bloody hell were you thinking ever opening such a dangerous book," his voice wasn't loud, but it still scared her. "Do you realise we could be stuck in this time forever? Are you insane? Did you maybe have a death wish? What if Salazar Slytherin thought we were enemies? Then he would have turned us into toads! They would have killed us! You stupid girl! We are lucky Hufflepuff has such a filthy good heart and gave us these jobs!"  
  
"We can always make a potion or cast a spell that will take us back to the future," Hermione whispered, scared of her angry Professor.  
  
"Do you think that is easy?" He growled. "Even for the best potion makers it's difficult to get a couple of hours in the future. Very powerful wizards make the Time-Turners and it is going to be invented in 1800. It can only take you a couple of hours in the past."  
  
Now it was Hermione who was angry. "Do you have to complain? You were a Death Eater in our time! Everybody hated you! You had nobody as far as I could see! You at least have a new beginning! I lost my friends, family and my studies! You, Professor, have lost nothing."  
  
He was quiet.  
  
"That's right Professor," Hermione whispered. "I'm going to sleep."  
  
Hermione walked out of the office and ran to her own. When she closed the door, she began to cry. She told the password to the paining and walked through the door that appeared. She didn't even noticed how beautiful her room was. She only sank into her bed and continued to cry, until she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I hope you like the first chapter. I'll update soon.  
  
And I don't actually know much about the 10th sentury, so don't flame me for that. In my head, Hogwarts still looks the same.  
  
Please review to tell what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Hermione saw the beautiful robes hanging in her closet. The House-Elves must have brought them here.  
  
Hermione was still against keeping Elves as slaves, but she had realised in her fifth and sixth year, when she was obsessed with freeing those little creatures, that they were happy. In those years she spend a lot of time in the kitchen. Hermione realised all they wanted to do was make people happy, that was what made them happy. Although there were two Elves that did want to be free.  
  
After finding that out, she went to Dumbledore immediately. He came to the kitchens personally and let one of the elves free. He wanted to travel around the world.  
  
The other House-Elf got paid and he also got days of, just like Dobby. Then Hermione stopped with it, only coming down there once a month to see if one of the Elves changed their mind.  
  
Hermione put a light-blue robe on and the matching shoes. She looked in the mirror, which was hanging on the wall. She looked alright.  
  
She had so much to do. She had to make plans for her lessons and had to do some reading for the last year students. Hermione was well ahead of them, but at the end of the year, she still had to be able to answer questions the students asked her.  
  
Hermione decided to go to breakfast first.  
  
Now she was absolutely sure she was going to ignore her ex-teacher. She still had respect for him of course, but at this moment, he wasn't her teacher, so she didn't have to be over-friendly to him.  
  
When Hermione reached the Great Hall, she saw that the only persons at the table were Helga and Rowena. She quickly walked over to them.  
  
"Where's the rest?" She asked, while sitting next to Rowena.  
  
"Alexander Jones arrived today," said Rowena. "He is the Dark Arts teacher. Godric and Salazar are talking to him in the Head Office."  
  
"And where is Severus today?" Asked Helga.  
  
"He usually doesn't come to breakfast," Hermione said. She had noticed that in her second year, when she was examining the Head Table one morning. She discovered he almost never came to eat breakfast.  
  
"That's too bad," said Helga, not really meaning it. "I see you fit the robes fine!"  
  
"Yes, they're beautiful. Thank you again."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Hermione remembered something that shot through her head this morning, when she was taking a bath. (A/N: Let's pretend there exists a bath and a toilet in the wizarding world in that time. I don't want to think about not having a toilet or a shower (shudders))  
  
"Hogwarts isn't the only school that exists in this time, is it? I heard Godric say that yesterday."  
  
"Oh, no," said Rowena, while shaking her head. "He just likes to say that. There are a couple of schools, but only for purebloods with loads of power and they are usually very small. Godric likes to think Hogwarts is the first 'real' school, because we let muggleborns in also."  
  
Hermione nodded. That explained it. Godric looked really sensitive in the subject of muggleborns. Hermione imagined that if you told him that 'mudbloods are scum', he would kill you at the spot. She grinned inwardly at fantasising about Malfoy being cursed by Godric Gryffindor. Hermione had never heard before that Godric Gryffindor was a muggleborn.  
  
Hermione finished breakfast and told her two new friends that she had to do planning for the lessons.  
  
"Oh!" Helga said happily. "Rowena can help you! She is a great planner."  
  
"That sounds like a great idea," Hermione said.  
  
"Come on," Rowena said, smiling. "Let's go to my office. It's on the fifth floor, near the Ravenclaw common room."  
  
"I'll see you two at lunch!" Helga said, while continuing eating.  
  
Rowena was a great help the next few days. She helped Hermione with planning the lessons for the next month, and also helped with preparing a lesson. Rowena showed her a couple of books she could read for teaching the students, and of course gave the books where the students learned out.  
  
Just like when she studied for the O.W.L.'s for the first time, she buried herself in books all day. The only difference was that she could easily go outside in the sun near the lake now, or she could lie on her bed to read, without anyone complaining to her that she had to stop learning for the rest of the day. She was also glad not having to help Neville anymore with his Potions homework.  
  
Hermione just saw the rest of the staff during meals, and she didn't even bother looking at Snape anymore, who chose to ignore her completely.  
  
Godric was really friendly, and Hermione had already made three new friends. Only Salazar didn't talk to anyone, but only came to eat.  
  
"He likes his privacy," Helga said the day before the students would arrive, while making a walk around the castle. "He isn't like the most people, but still very special in his own way. He's really brilliant. And he's got a gift in talking to snakes. He's not like Nat." (Nat was the Care of Magical Creatures teacher.) "Nat can only feel what the animals are feeling, so that he knows what they want. He can communicate with them, to be a little clearer. But Salazar can really understand snakes and talk to them. Not many people know about it, though. No student knows."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day arrived, and the students would arrive this evening. Hermione put on some of the simpler robes Helga gave her (Helga had let the elves put another ten robes in her closet. That quite surprised Hermione). She chose to wear a simple black robe. She had only one black robe, because Helga liked all sorts of colours.  
  
Hermione arrived a bit late at dinner, and all the places were seated. She looked at Alexander Jones, who wasn't a very nice view to look at. His eyes were red, and not because he was tired.  
  
Godric explained he was hit by a curse in his early days. It wasn't a bad thing actually, because now he could see warmth, like some kind of animals could. That was why he could see in the dark.  
  
He wasn't exactly bad looking, with his fine brown hair and nice looking body, but he did have many scars on his face, what made him look scary for most of the students.  
  
Hermione had no other choice but to sit next to Salazar. There were two seats free, but she chose not to sit next to the cleaner of the school. He was an old man with grey hair and he looked like he could drop dead any moment with his thousand wrinkles and his tired eyes. He was the skinniest man she had ever seen.  
  
That was why Hermione ended up sitting between Severus Snape, who came in late, and Salazar Slytherin. What a nightmare.  
  
The four heads of the school sat next to each other, but there was still one seat left next to Salazar and Helga, where Rowena had to sit. She led the first year students to the stool, where the sorting hat sat. It looked quite new at this moment. Hermione still couldn't imagine that a hat could live for over a thousand years.  
  
Hundreds of students came walking through the huge doors of the Great Hall. It looked much more scary now that she sat on the Head Table, instead of the Gryffindor Table.  
  
Godric had explained her that she had to make a good first impression. If she looked scared, no one was going to respect her. If she looked confident and if she glowed with power, than they would respect her.  
  
So, Hermione did her best to look as confident as possible, but not trying to hard. Helga, on the other hand, had told her she had to glow trust to her students. All the Hufflepuff students trusted Helga, and would tell her every secret. That was a way to gain respect from your students.  
  
Then Rowena had told her the most important thing was to show wisdom. If you were smarter than them, it would all be fine.  
  
That was why Hermione sat there, trying to look like she was secure, and trying to be friendly also. In her first classes tomorrow she would show the students she was smart.  
  
Hermione smiled at a group of girls that sat on the Hufflepuff Table. They smiled back. She looked around the Great Hall, and noticed the frightened little first years walk in. Rowena glowed power, and showed the students she was strict and liked rules. She made that clear immediately. Hermione smiled as she realised that all three of them had their own tactics for respect.  
  
Hermione heard the hat sing the song about the four houses. When the song ended, Rowena read the names of the students aloud to get sorted.  
  
After that the last student was sorted in Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff stood up. All the students went silent.  
  
"Welcome at Hogwarts," she said with her usual friendly voice. "Some of you know that this year is the tenth year that Hogwarts exists. That's why we are keeping a Ball in two weeks. Only Fourth Years and up are allowed. A student in a higher class, can of course take a student from a lower class as a partner to the Ball." All students were very happy, and they started talking to each other exited. "Before we all start being happy, I have to say that being out of the castle after dark isn't allowed. The Head of your house will explain further what is allowed or not, as they take you to your common room." She smiled at a couple of nervous first years at the Ravenclaw table. "I think you're all very hungry at the moment, but I have an other announcement to make. I am sorry to inform that our Charms and Potions Professors have left. But in their place are now Professor Snape, who will teach you potions." There sound a soft clapping from the students. Hermione saw him looking at all of them dangerously. "And as a replacement for Charms, there is Professor Granger." There sounded a loud clapping. Most of them by the elder boys, who were making so many noises Helga had to silence them down. Hermione was glad her face wasn't red from the nerves. "Now, I believe, it is time to eat."  
  
There appeared food before them, and Hermione started to eat. She looked at Snape, who was silently eating, while glancing at a couple of Gryffindor students, who were looking at him. They quickly looked away.  
  
Hermione actually giggled. Not a good thing to do.  
  
"Is there something the matter?" He asked.  
  
"No, nothing," Hermione said, while trying not to meet his dark eyes. She looked at Salazar, who was sitting next to her. His hair fell over his green eyes. She couldn't take her eyes of him, but she got a hold of herself and looked at her food. She had to control herself. It was not like Hermione to go looking at attractive men.  
  
When the food disappeared from their plates, Helga told her last words, and let the students go to their common room.  
  
Hermione was tired already. She was getting use to being in the past a bit, because the castle hadn't changed much, only the people in it had changed.  
  
As Hermione reached the door of her office, she saw Snape approaching. She decided to wait until he was here. She knew she had been acting stupid, but he had too. Although they both didn't like each other, they still had to find a way to get back to the future.  
  
Severus Snape looked at Hermione suspiciously.  
  
"Hello Professor," Hermione said.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger," he said coldly.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about a way to get back."  
  
"Talk to me on Saturday. I don't have time. I still have to prepare my lessons. Goodnight, Professor Granger."  
  
Hermione was furious. How dare he do that! He didn't even let her say a word!  
  
And by the way… who was the one that kept yelling to her a week ago about the fact that she was stupid to get them here? Angrily she opened her office door and closed it as hard as possible behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Hermione sadly sat at the Head Table. She had a dream about Harry and Ron. She couldn't remember exactly what it was about, but she knew they were in it.  
  
That was why Hermione couldn't stop thinking about her parents and her friends. She loved her parents very much, and usually she wrote them often, but now she couldn't even write them in a simple note about the fact that she loved them.  
  
She also missed Harry and Ron. She had never had real friends, before she came at Hogwarts. They really cared about her, even though they usually didn't show it in a good way.  
  
Ron did it in fights. He was scared that Victor Krum, who was four years older then Hermione, would do something to her she didn't want. Ron admitted that in their fifth year, even though Hermione had been thinking he might have a crush on her, what wasn't so.  
  
Victor had always been nice to her, saying things like 'I love you', but she just didn't love him back.  
  
Victor had sent her a letter in the beginning of the summer vacation that he had to break up with her, because of his parents. They wanted him to marry a pureblooded witch. He was really sorry, but wanted to be friends. They still wrote each other letters once in a while. Victor was still a great Quidditch player, and very successful.  
  
Harry had always been a little blind. He noticed that Ginny had been deeply in love with him for five years in his sixth year, when they started dating. Harry almost never noticed when something was up with her, but when he did, he would do anything to make her feel better.  
  
Hermione signed and ate a toast, while looking around the Great Hall. God she missed them. But even though she did, she had to be prepared at the fact that she might never see them again. Maybe she had to spend the rest of her live in this time.  
  
"Good morning," Hermione said, as Salazar Slytherin sat next to her. He looked at her with an unreadable expression and mumbled a: "Good morning."  
  
Hermione shrugged as she finished her toast and excused herself from the table, to go teach the first lesson she ever taught.  
  
She had only been this nervous when she had received her first test she had ever made at Hogwarts.  
  
She sat in her office, waiting for the time that she could enter her class. Rowena told her she could better make an entrance, because she absolutely couldn't sit in the class before the students came in; that didn't leave a good impression.  
  
So, a minute before all the students were supposed to be inside, she entered her classroom, hoping nobody would be late, because then she would have to take off points. Then she would screw up her whole, 'I'm nice. I like to be your friend,' impression. Helga told her that she had to be their friend.  
  
She first had seventh years of Slytherin and Gryffindor. The worse houses she could possibly have for her first day. The brave of Gryffindor would make her day hard, and we all know the Slytherin house. And it had to be seventh years on top of everything else!  
  
Hermione smiled at a Gryffindor girl, who had a Head Girl badge on. She tried to walk secure to the front of the class. She thought she did quite well. As she reached the front of the class, she noticed that it was time to start the lesson.  
  
"Hello class," she said. "I'm Hermione Granger. I've heard you're on a quite high level in this class, so I think I'll let you all practise today. First I want you to make a few quick notes, as I explain a couple of things."  
  
Someone whistled a 'you're hot' tune to her (A/N: You know. Foeit foeit. I don't know how I to explain or how it's called. Stupid me!) Hermione's eyes flashed through the class, but she chose to ignore it. She started talking about the Invisibility spell they had to learn today.  
  
After ten minutes, she told the students they could start with practising the spell. Hermione herself walked around the class, looking if anybody needed help.  
  
"Professor Granger?" Sounded a boy's voice across the room, after five minutes walking. Hermione walked to the boy that called her. He had a handsome face and clear blue eyes, with short black hair.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have some problems with the spell. I mean, do you have to point the wand to yourself?" He asked stupidly.  
  
"Haven't you paid attention the last minutes, Mister…" She looked at his nametag. "Caldwell. If you had made notes you would have written down that you have to make this movement," Hermione pulled her wand and made complicated movements, making some kind of circles around herself. "And then you have to…" Suddenly Hermione felt a hand on her ass. She turned around, to see only air. She heard Caldwell chuckle behind her. She said a spell and moved her wand around the classroom. A boy appeared. He was from Slytherin and seemed surprised that he was suddenly visible again. She looked at his nametag furiously. "Mister Hangman! Go sit down this instant next to your friend Mister Caldwell!" She couldn't control herself. "This stupid action has cost you fifty points for Slytherin and also twenty points for your friend! Don't ever think I'm stupid, Mister Hangman. If you were smarter enough, you would have known that there is a counter curse for this invisibility spell. That's why it's not smart to use it close to someone who is obviously smarter than you and knows the counter spell! Now sit down!"  
  
He obeyed and sat down next to the other boy. Hermione looked at the other students, who were looking at her in surprise.  
  
"What? Have I something written on my forehead?" She whispered coldly. "Get back to work."  
  
Hermione sat behind her desk for the rest of the lesson, looking at her students dangerously, who were now doing nothing else than concentrating on their work.  
  
When the lesson ended, and Hermione had given them homework, she was glad she was going to have only second and third years the next few hours. This was the most humiliating class ever. Didn't those kids have any respect for their teachers?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I thought Slytherin's name was Salazar. Not Salazar. I had to change it the last minute when I saw another fic about the Founders.  
  
Well, that was chapter two. Not really HG/SS Romance yet, but I promise it will come soon (the next chapter, I think).  
  
And now about that Hangman fellow. I really don't think any student would dare to grab one of their teachers by the ass, but I guest some of those Slytherins are kind of stupid. He didn't think she would figure out that it was him (knowing he was invisible. Forgetting there was a spell that could make you visible again!) And he just thought Hermione was a weakling, but she showed she wasn't.  
  
And I know the title of the story is stupid, but I didn't know any other at the moment.  
  
I'm not good in making up names, so if there are a couple lame names in it, don't complain.  
  
Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

As Hermione walked to her office after the lessons, she almost fell down the stairs from exhaustion. This was the most horrible day in all her life. She sat down in her chair, in her office, and settled for a little nap. That moment somebody knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Hermione said, while she was letting out a giant sigh.  
  
To her big surprise Salazar Slytherin walked in her office.  
  
Hermione stood up, in respect, but he nodded, as a sign for her to sit down. He settled his self in one of the chairs in front of her desk.  
  
"I'll come right to the point, Professor Granger," he said, in his usual cold voice. In her ears, it sounded even colder than Snape's voice. "One of my students told me that you took of points from my House, only because he did his Invisibility spell right. Is that true?"  
  
"No," Hermione said, trying to get a hold of her temper. "He did do his spell right, but he also didn't use it for a good propose." He looked at her like he wanted to hear the whole story. "He made himself invisible and tried to embarrass me in front of my class."  
  
Slytherin narrowed his eyes. "Well, Professor Granger. All the Heads of Hogwarts have decided not to give points to their own house, only when they have a real good reason for it, so I can not change this unfair action you did today. I suggest you think more clearly before you take off house points next time." Without another word, he stood up and disappeared out of the door. Hermione was speechless.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was angry at Slytherin, but didn't show it the next day. She decided to talk to Helga before her classes start. She didn't know how to handle this.  
  
Helga and Hermione were walking to the Charms classroom together, as Hermione explained what had happened.  
  
"That filthy Hangman boy! Oh, I always knew! I'm going to have a word with him!" She said, looking terrifying angry. Helga could be very nice, but when she was mad, you'd better be her friend.  
  
"No, please don't Helga. It's Slytherin's responsibility after all. And if you talk to him, it will only make it worse. He'll think I can't handle the students by my self."  
  
"Yes, you are right," Helga said, calming down a bit.  
  
"Slytherin talked to me last night. He warned me not to take points off again without thinking."  
  
"Salazar did WHAT? He didn't say anything to the boy?" The angry flash in her eyes was back.  
  
"No, he didn't. He actually stood up for him. Helga! Please calm down," Hermione carefully took hold of her friend's arm as she was marching down the stairs. "It's alright."  
  
"How dare he! Not saying anything to that pervert child! Students must respect their teachers, or else this school is going down!"  
  
"Helga," Hermione said softly. "I can handle it. I just needed to tell someone. I promise it won't happen again. I'll try to be a better teacher."  
  
"But Hermione," Helga said, her friendly face back again. They continued walking to the Charms room again. "It isn't your fault. The moment I saw you, I knew you'd be a good teacher. I also felt that with Severus. I heard he already terrified the Hufflepuff students to death. But I'm not mad at him. He had his own way of teaching. I respect that, even though I hate his tactics."  
  
Hermione smiled. "To tell the truth, when I was in my first year, I had this idea in my head to make all teachers proud of me. They all were, after a few lessons, but even after almost seven years, Snape has never told me anything good about my work."  
  
"Well," Helga said, "I'm sure he will one day."  
  
'I hope so,' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was glad Helga hadn't told anything to Slytherin about that Hangman thing. The lessons that week went quite well and Hermione enjoyed telling the students things. She had always liked telling things to people that she knew about. Although when she was still at school, only a few would listen. Now she could make the students listen, by taking points off if they pointed their attention somewhere else. After her first lesson, she tried to be nice to students, but also tried to be in control. Everything went fine.  
  
That Saturday morning, she knocked on Snape's office. She still remembered their appointment he made a few days ago. He still ignored Hermione as much as he could, as did Slytherin.  
  
Hermione didn't even bothered to call him Salazar anymore, knowing he would only response to her by calling him Slytherin. How she hated him.  
  
The whole school was excited about the fact they were having a Ball next week. All the students were busy trying to find a date. They found it a little embarrassing if you came alone, even though a few students were coming alone.  
  
There was a trip this weekend, to the little wizarding town nearby, which had a few shops in it. Hermione was surprised by the fact the town didn't have a name in this year of history. She found it a bit weird, actually.  
  
That was why the whole castle was quiet and Hermione could easily knock on Snape's door, without any stupid rumours going around.  
  
A grumpy looking Snape opened the door.  
  
"What?" He growled.  
  
"I believe you said I could come and see you Saturday."  
  
"Come in. And make it short."  
  
Hermione walked in the dark office. He put a spell on the large window, so that it wouldn't let any sunlight in. After years living in the dungeon, I guest I would be grumpy, too.  
  
"I've asked Salazar for an office in the dungeons. He said he would look for an appropriate one. What was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"You know what I want to talk about," Hermione said angrily. "You have to help me find a way to get back to the future!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. Didn't he want to go back?  
  
"I have just the same live here as I had in the future. Now I don't have tons of Death Eaters after me. Voldemort doesn't even exist at this moment. I have new faces to scare every day and I've got no one I care about in the future, and no one to care about me. So, why go back? This journey to the past has been a blessing for me."  
  
Hermione tried to control herself. She didn't know if she wanted to burst into tears, or to explode from anger. Instead of one of them, she calmly stood up. "That means I have to find a way by my self. Good day, Professor. And thank you for your 'precious' time."  
  
She walked out of the office and calmly into her own.  
  
Now there was absolutely no hope at all.  
  
~*~  
  
Helga came visiting her that night, because she didn't appear at lunch and dinner.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" She had asked.  
  
"Snape doesn't want to give me his help. He says he's happy here," Hermione said.  
  
Helga sat besides her on the bed. "But, Hermione. Have you forgotten that Rowena, Godric and I are here for you? We all consider you as a friend and we would be happy to help you."  
  
"You would?"  
  
"Of course. We were actually surprised that you didn't come to us for help sooner."  
  
"I guest it was stupid of my to think that you wouldn't help me," Hermione said miserably.  
  
"Yes, it really was," Helga said smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
Monday morning was really horrible. She had to give two detentions and she had at least taken off two hundred points today. Almost everybody was passing notes, in hope to find a date, and some of them were happily chatting about their new dress robes they bought.  
  
At the end of the day she was exhausted. The rest of the days were as difficult to handle. The closer The Ball came, the more uncontrollable the students became. She actually let the sixth years of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor talk the last half hour. She was really getting out of her mind.  
  
Even in Hermione's fourth year, when there was a Ball, she didn't act like this. Saturday morning, there were girls with big smiles on their faces and boys who looked nervous, because they didn't have a date yet.  
  
Hermione decided to ignore everybody, and go read a book this morning. She still had to practice a couple of difficult spells for Monday morning, which she couldn't perform perfectly. After that, she would dress for the Ball. She would of course dress in normal robes. Why should she look beautiful after all?  
  
She had to go to the Ball. All the teachers had to keep an eye on the students, in case they did something stupid.  
  
So she walked to the second floor and into her office. She took the book out of her bookcase and began to read. After five minutes intents reading, there sounded a knock on the door.  
  
She said a simple: "Come in."  
  
Helga came in with her usual happy smile. "Hello Hermione! What's that? Are you reading a book! You're crazy, girl! Come on, you're coming with me."  
  
"Where to?" Hermione asked surprised.  
  
"To The Town Nearby of course!" She said. "Did you think I would let you come to the Ball with normal robes on? No, no. I asked my personal clothes maker to make you a dress too. She lives in The Town Nearby, that's why I have different clothes almost every day. Come on."  
  
Hermione knew she couldn't get out of this one, so she stood up and followed her friend to the Gates of Hogwarts, that led to 'The Town Nearby,' as all the students and staff liked to call it.  
  
They walked through the town. To her big surprise, the town was much larger than thousand years in the future. Then Hermione remembered this town had always been a target for Dark Wizards, because they always intended to destroy Hogwarts. These years were sure golden years of peace.  
  
"Here it is," Helga said when they reached a normal little house. "She normally works in her store, but just in busy days and so. Last weekend she made a lot of money, because of the students, so she is very pleased. But I arranged for you that she would make a real special dress."  
  
Helga knocked on the door, and a beautiful young woman opened the door. She was really one of the most beautiful women Hermione had ever seen. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair reached to her waist and her eyes had something special in it. She had a nice figure and her skin must have been really soft.  
  
"Hello Helga. Come in. You must be Hermione," she shook Hermione's hand. "I'm Willow. I just have to measure you. Than it will only take a minute of five until I'm finished. I've already got the dress. I hope you like it."  
  
They walked into the cosy living room. It was decorated simple. but it was still very nice. They walked into another room, which was almost empty. There were only a couple of dressed hanging in the air (by magic, of course). Many mirrors were spread around the room.  
  
"Here it is," said Willow, while taking the most beautiful dress Hermione had ever seen. It was entirely white. It wasn't just that it was perfect for Hermione, it was also glowing. "If you wear this, you'll get everyone's attention. It's made by the best clothes maker in the entire wizarding world. There are certain spells on it, that's what makes it so beautiful."  
  
"But Helga," Hermione said. "You know I can't pay for this."  
  
"I will pay for it of course! It's a gift from me. An early Christmas present." She smiled.  
  
"Helga… I can't accept it."  
  
"You don't want to see me angry," Helga whispered. It wasn't a threat. More like a joke about that she really wanted Hermione to accept the gift.  
  
"Thank you Helga," Hermione said. She hugged her friend.  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
~*~  
  
Now that Hermione had a beautiful dress to wear, she was more exited of the Ball tonight. It wasn't that she was interested in somebody. She only promised herself that she was going to have a good time, and forget all about teaching, her family and her friends.  
  
Hermione put a couple of spells on her unruly brown hair. Her hair had been this way for nineteen years. She only made it soft on special occasions, like the Yule Ball in her fourth year.  
  
After putting some spells on herself, she put her dress on. The spells were replacements for make-up and some where like anti-sweat spells. She never thought she would use this spell. Hermione saw Lavender put it on herself for years every morning in their dorm.  
  
Hermione looked in the mirror, and actually gasped. She had to admit she looked kind of nice. She let her hair down (usually she had her hair in a simple ponytail). Her face looked real pretty and her dress showed that she had a nice figure. The dress had no sleeves and it hang just over her knees. Hermione put on the shoes Helga have her after buying the dress.  
  
It was nearly seven o'clock. Almost dinnertime.  
  
Quickly she walked out of her bedroom, and into the Great Hall. It was decorated beautifully. There were hundred little lights hanging in the sky. They were in all sorts of colours. The rest of the Hall was decorated in the house colours.  
  
Hermione sat down next to Slytherin and she noticed many people staring at her.  
  
In stead of four large tables there were now about ten tables for twenty people. The feast meal was delicious. Everybody thought so, apparently. The House-Elves did their very best today.  
  
As the plates disappeared from the tables Helga stood up. Everybody went quiet.  
  
"As you all know there is a Ball now. I'm sorry the third years and down aren't allowed here right now. So, everybody who isn't coming to the ball, I wish you a goodnight. There will be a Ball soon enough were you will be able to come to. Now, I wish you all a pleasant evening. Let the Ball begin!"  
  
Everybody stood up, and the tables and chairs disappeared.  
  
Suddenly all sorts of snacks appeared on little tables on the sides of the Great Hall. Five people came into the hall, and stood where there was supposed to be the Head Table. There were two women, who actually looked quiet attractive. They sang well together, as the other men in the group played the instruments.  
  
Slowly the students began to dance, and within ten minutes almost all the students were dancing. The teachers were keeping an eye on suspicious students, who could be starting a fight.  
  
Hermione caught the eye of a fifth year Hufflepuff boy, who was walking towards her, nervously looking back. Behind him stood his Gryffindor friends, who were encouraging him to go to his Charms teacher.  
  
"Eh, Professor Granger?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, Charlie?" Hermione asked friendly.  
  
"I was wondering if… if you'd want to dance with me?"  
  
Hermione noticed his so called 'friends' laughing at him behind his back. They were making a joke. She hated those kind of people. She looked at Charlie.  
  
"Of course Charlie," Hermione said.  
  
His three friends' jaw dropped as Hermione and the fifth year walked to the dance floor, and started to dance. The numbers were alright. For the 10th century, that is.  
  
She danced with him for a couple of songs, until she was really tired. She walked of the dance floor again, being followed by Charlie.  
  
"Thanks for dancing, Charlie," Hermione said smiling. "But I have to keep an eye on students too. And I see someone who would like to dance with you too." Hermione looked at a fourth year from Hufflepuff, who gave Charlie glances. The girl went red when she saw he was looking at her.  
  
"Thank you Professor," he said smiling.  
  
He walked over to the girl, and after a minute they were dancing together.  
  
That moment Godric walked over to her.  
  
"I see you're having a good time," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Godric. I know I'm supposed to keep an eye on the students…"  
  
Godric cut her off. "You shouldn't be sorry," he said. "This dance isn't only meant for the students, but also for the teachers. And there are enough teachers who aren't dancing." He looked at Snape and Slytherin, who were standing in a corner somewhere, looking at the students dangerously.  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"Would you like to have a dance with me? One song maybe? Please?" He begged.  
  
"Of course," Hermione said.  
  
While they were dancing Hermione asked: "It isn't illegal to dance with a student, is it?"  
  
"No, it isn't. It's legal as long as the student wants it to."  
  
"That's a good thing, because I was planning having a good time. I'll say yes to anyone who asks me to dance."  
  
"Well, I think you're going to have a busy night, because you really do look charming."  
  
"Thank you, Godric. You don't look that bad yourself."  
  
He grinned.  
  
When the song ended, Hermione was immediately being asked to dance again. This time it was a seventh year Ravenclaw.  
  
After that she also danced with Felix Malfoy. He had a small talk with her. He was really friendly to her. They would maybe be friends one day. After Felix she also danced with Alexander Jones. Hermione thought he was dared to by Slytherin, to ask her dance, because she caught his eye while she was dancing. He was looking at Jones with hate. She was scared of him at that moment, but after a few seconds she could only think of dancing. Jones was a terrible dancer. He almost didn't move his feet.  
  
Alexander only said one sentence to her, and then sat down again in one of the chairs.  
  
The slow dances began. Hermione really had a good time. She danced with a nice Hufflepuff boy and with a Gryffindor. Then she realised that the students could be seeing her as a slut after this Ball, but she didn't care at the moment. All she wanted to do was dance, and forget everything.  
  
"I want to see everyone at the dance floor!" The singer said. "Everybody! Come on, I want to see the teachers. And pairs! Women. You have the honour to ask. The men can't say no."  
  
Hermione smiled as Rowena and Godric walked to the dance floor. She looked around. The only ones that weren't dancing were a few students, but after a couple of seconds even they were dancing.  
  
She saw that the only ones left were Slytherin and Snape. Damn. Which one of those two would have the 'honour' to dance with her? She couldn't dance with Snape. She knew him too long to dance with him.  
  
So, that was why she walked over to the two men.  
  
They stood next to each other, looking at her.  
  
"Salazar. Could I have the honour?" She asked.  
  
To her big surprise he grinned at Snape and said a simple 'Yes.'.  
  
Snape's look could kill as they walked to the rest of the students and faculty.  
  
A moment before Slytherin took her in his arms, Hermione was sure she saw a glint of jealousy in Snape's eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
And that was chapter three!!! Hope you like it.  
  
I know Hermione is a bit out of character. But is has been three years since GoF. People can change a lot in three years time. Tell me if you don't like this 'new' Hermione, who has a bit of a bad temper sometimes. She also is surer of herself. Well, review to tell me what you think of it!  
  
Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Here comes my personal thanks to everybody:  
  
Thanks to: ~jamie~ ~casvv: Ik vind het echt jammer dat je niet van Hermelien/Sneep verhalen houdt, maar het gaat ook niet echt helemaal over hun. Het gaat meer over de vier… eh… hoe ze ook mogen heten in het Nederlands. Je weet wel. The Founders. Dus ik ga het niet alleen H/S romantiek doen. Dus blijf door lezen!~ ~Aemos~ ~arcm55~ ~sparklysilvernoodlez~ ~arcee: Yeh, actually really stupid of me letting them trust Hermione and Snape immediately. Only Salazar didn't trust them right away. I guest the only excuse I have is that they are really powerful wizards and they know who to trust. You're right, though.~ ~snowieaddz~ ~Aries~ ~SAngel~ ~Li-chan~ ~Abbaslily: I don't know if your review was meant good.~ ~Sophie W~ ~Tracy: Good looking! I did it on prupose HG/SS course it has to be a secret which of the two are going to be with Herm.~ ~Hudine~ ~xanpetuk~ ~Helen~ ~Marjo~ ~aemo's~ ~arcee~ ~Gabriele~ ~snowieaddz: Well, I saw ther people doing A/N during the story, so I thought: I'll try do it to. I won't do it if it annoys you. And about that his eyes were red. Well, when I read it again I also laughed! My fault if it's confusing~ ~Chimaeragurl: well, I'm not good at naming chapters. Sorry if it's confusing.~ ~Lady Requiem~ ~Shelly: Ahem. Well, I told you I don't know what's going in that time and I'm just to lazy to do research for a story. And I didn't know that witches weren't burned at that time, but in CoS is said that the wizards in that time have a difficult time. And that Hermione is childish or something about being like this to Snape? Well, I don't think I really understand you. But of course it's my story and I can make Hermione do whatever I want, so that's that. And about Hangman. The only think I want to say is: He's just stupid!~  
  
Many of you are complaining about all my grammar mistakes. Well, don't do that anymore!!!! I'm really pissed about it, to be honest! Alright, I not one of the best in English, but I do my best! I'll try to find a beta- reader, but until then, please keep it to yourself. Don't forget I'm from Holland and only 14 years old and I've only had English lessons for 2 years.  
  
Thank you!  
  
READ THIS BELOW!  
  
One more thing: If I get ONE review that says I'm doing something wrong I'm going to stop the story!!! You're all just complaining about me! Then I think it's better if nobody sees this story. I only do this because I like to write! I don't do this just for you or something. I'm really pissed here! If you don't like my story: Don't read it! I feel very sad when I get a review complaining about me.  
  
Sorry about that. It just had to get out of my system.  
  
I know the A/N are big this time, but it's only for once. 


End file.
